MLP NEGIMA 2: Cosmo Entelechia
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: Secuela Programa de Intercambio Interdimensional Mahora: Fate Averruncus y Chao Ling Seng se han unido y puesto a Negi fuera del camino, con ayuda de una misteriosa poni a quien entrenan en el arte del Magister Magi. Y con él fuera del camino ponen su vista en Equestria. Las Mane 6 deberán unir fuerzas con las Baka Ranger para detener la amenaza que se cierne sobre todos
1. Trixie Magister Magi

Twilight se encontraba leyendo tranquilamente en la terraza de su biblioteca cuando Rainbow Dash voló a toda velocidad directo hacia ella.

—¡Twiliiiiiight! — Gritó la pegaso cian mientras se chocaba con todo contra la unicornio.

Spike salió a ver qué ocurría encontrándose con lo que parecía una escena poco apta para menores por lo que dio media vuelta y se disponía a dejar a la pareja cuando el grito de furia de Twilight llamó su atención..

—¡Rainbow! Se supone que te di una llave. ¿No puedes ni actuar ni un poquito civilizada y usarla, por el amor de Celestia? Además te dije que hoy tenía que estudiar y que no podía hacer nada contigo por mucho que prefiera pasar tiempo con mi novia.

Rainbow sacudió violentamente la cabeza y se limpió el polvo.

—Lo siento Twi, pero es una emergencia, no vine de visita — respondió Rainbow. — Es Trixie. Ha vuelto y no deja de decir que quiere volver a enfrentarse a ti.

—¿Qué? — Saltó Spike. — ¿Y de casualidad tiene puesto el... ya sabes qué?

—Zecora tiene a salvo el amuleto del Alicornio, ni siquiera yo sé dónde lo tiene escondido — dijo Twilight. — Pero dejando eso a un lado, ¿otra vez? ¿Y no tiene nada peligroso o está haciendo algo malo?

—No sé — dijo Rainbow levantándose esperando a que su pareja la acompañara. — Sólo recuerdo que vino con una acompañante extraña, gritó en la plaza central que quería pelear contigo de nuevo y luego se puso a jugar cartas con esa otra que venía con ella.

—¿Jugar cartas? — Preguntó Twilight. — Bueno, si no está haciendo nada malo...

—Twilight, estamos hablando de Trixie — dijo Spike. — Lo mejor será no tomar riesgos. Además, ¿qué tiene de difícil ponerla en su lugar? La derrotas, ella llora y volvemos a nuestras vidas.

Twilight torció el gesto. Trixie solía hacer cosas realmente estúpidas cuando no obtenía a tiempo lo que quería; así que sí: lo lógico sería ir y darle lo que quería. Rápidamente corrió hacia abajo en compañía de Spike; Rainbow sólo esperó a que salieran de la biblioteca para volar tras su amiga y acabar con el asunto de una buena vez.

—Si se pone muy pesada, le das una sorpresa al mejor estilo de Negi Springfield y ya — dijo Rainbow.

—No tiene gracia Rainbow Dash — dijo Twilight, aunque sí había pensado en esa posibilidad en caso tuviera otro artefacto desagradable con ella. Y conociendo a Trixie, lo mejor era no tomar riesgos.

Cuando llegaron a la plaza central se encontraron con sus demás amigas y los demás ponis que se habían acercado a ver qué demonios con la maga ambulante más detestada de todo Ponyville. Ella por su parte estaba jugando a las cartas con su acompañante, tal como Rainbow lo había dicho. Pero era rara esta acompañante.

En primer lugar no tenía pelaje y podría decirse que su cuerpo estaba hecho de una especie de plástico color vino. Además podían verse las uniones de las articulaciones en donde resaltaban grandes tornillos color plateado. Su melena era verde menta, hecha de una especie de fibras gruesas desconocidas en Equestria. Desconocidas en Equestria pero no por Twilight y las demás.

Eran las mismas fibras de las que estaba hecho el cabello de su amiga robot de otro mundo, Chachamaru Karakuri. Trixie notó la presencia de quien quería ver y soltó las cartas.

—Twilight Sparkle, llegaste. Qué considerada.

—¿Cuál es la idea, Trixie? — Preguntó Twilight molesta. — ¿Qué harás esta vez? ¿Otro amuleto maldito tal vez? ¿O más de tus sucios trucos para provocarme hasta lograr lo que quieres? No tengo todo el día así que revela tu truco ya y...

—Nada de trucos esta vez, Twilight Sparkle — dijo Trixie. — Ni trucos ni amuletos oscuros ni trampas ni nada. Tan sólo tú, yo, Chacha-Mare y tu Ministra Magi. Tan simple como eso.

Las seis amigas retrocedieron con prudencia.

—Trixie, ¿qué sabes tú de qué es un Ministra Magi? — Preguntó Twilight en alerta.

—¿Te crees la única Magister Magi Equestriana, Twilight Sparkle? — Preguntó Trixie haciendo brillar su cuerno al tiempo que aparecía un extraño símbolo mágico debajo de ella. — No se trata de un simple reto entre unicornios. Es un duelo mágico entre dos Magister Magi. Así que, ¿aceptas mi reto?

Las amigas de Twilight se adelantaron en un ademán protector.

—Los números no están a tu favor — dijo Rainbow Dash muy confiada. — Ella tiene cinco Ministra Magi, tú sólo a una. ¿Todavía quieres seguir con esto, Trixie?

La unicornio azul hizo una mueca de asco.

—¿Algún problema? — Preguntó Applejack ofendida.

—¿En serio se besó con las cinco de ustedes? ¡Por favor! De por sí besar a otra yegua me suena tan desagradable...

—¡Pero tú te besaste con tu amiga! — Protestó Pinkie Pie. — Eso quiere decir que...

—Disculpa, pero mi contrato con la Maestra es un contrato de muñeca — dijo Chacha-Mare haciendo una reverencia. — Yo no soy una poni real, soy una máquina. Una máquina con alma pero igualmente una máquina.

—¡No perdamos el tiempo! — Dijo Trixie. — Tomaré el reto con todo y cinco Ministra Magi. En serio que todavía hay muchas cosas de la amistad de ustedes que no entiendo. En fin, ¿Aceptas tú mi reto, Twilight Sparkle? ¿O te vas a hacer para atrás?

Twilight no dijo nada y puso a funcionar su cuerno. No tenía ni idea de por qué Trixie dominaba ese tipo de magia también pero no importaba. Le daría una lección y después se olvidaría del asunto y volvería a sus estudios.

—Como quieras Trixie. ¡CALLIGINEM SACRARUM CENTUM SAGITTA MAGICA!

Twilight levantó el casco y soltó las poderosas flechas de luz contra su oponente. Trixie se teletransportó sobre un techo de Ponyville y recitó:

—Activar contrato, Trixie Lulamoon treinta segundos...

La magia corrió por todo el cuerpo de Trixie haciéndola mucho más fuerte; así pues saltó ágilmente del techo hacia donde estaban las amigas de Twilight y le dio un poderoso golpe a Applejack, quien salió disparada contra la estatua de la Princesa. Las amigas gritaron de sorpresa pero Trixie no había terminado. Rarity estaba distraída, así que la tomó de la cola y con su fuerza aumentada por el poder de su propia magia, la lanzó contra Rainbow Dash.

Pinkie reaccionó rápidamente y gritó:  
—¡ADEAT!

El Perfecta Pars Canon se materializó en sus cascos y disparó contra Trixie, que rápidamente se vio llena de serpentinas, confeti y pastel. No importaba.

—¡MAGNUS ET POTENCE, VIRTUTE CREPITUM! _**(Magnus et Potence, "Gran y Poderoso" son las palabras de activación de Trixie)**_

Una explosión de energía pura salió de su cuerpo chocando de lleno contra las derribadas Applejack, Rainbow Dash y Rarity; llevándose también a Pinkie y a Fluttershy. Twilight cargó su nuevo hechizo:

—Calliginem Sacrarum ¡PROLUIT IGNE!

El remolino de color salió contra Trixie. Twilight no solía ser tan agresiva pero si estaba lastimando a sus amigas... Desgraciadamente no contaba con Chacha-Mare que generó un campo de energía que bloqueó el ataque de Twilight.

—Ministra Magi Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack activar contrato cinco minutos — dijo Twilight mientras concentraba todo su poder.

Las amigas no necesitaron instrucción, se prepararon para crear el círculo con el símbolo mágico que mantendría inmovilizada a Trixie mientras ellas le daban la lección de su vida. Desgraciadamente la unicornio azul tenía otros planes y con calma concentró todo su poder en sus cascos.

—Magnus et Potence, volo correre in ventum.

El poder de Trixie fluyó por ella y sus cascos, recargados con su magia le dieron una increíble velocidad; la cual fue lo suficientemente poderosa para llegar a Applejack y derribarla de un ágil golpe. La vaquera se levantó y arremetió contra Trixie usando su fuerza incrementada por el poder de Twilight; pero Trixie le dio dos certeros golpes en el centro del pecho causándole un terrible dolor a pesar de usar la magia para fortalecerse y con una ágil barrida la hizo perder el equilibrio lo que le dio la oportunidad a Trixie de saltar sobre ella lo suficientemente alto para llegar a Rainbow Dash.

Puso sus cascos en posición de golpear y le dio un golpe de kenpo chino, pero con un agregado:

—Magnus et Potence a Sagitta Magica.

Una sola flecha de luz salió disparada justo al tiempo que Rainbow recibía de lleno el golpe de su oponente, lanzándola al otro lado de Ponyville. Para Trixie estaba todo de lo más claro: para ganar debía neutralizar a las miembros más fuertes del equipo de Twilight, entiéndase esos dos.

Twilight no podía creerlo. Aun así no perdió la cabeza:

—Calliginem Sacrarum...

Chacha-Mare la vio de reojo y usó los cohetes ocultos de sus cascos, para elevarse por los aires y disparar un pequeño misil contra Twilight así como contra las Ministra Magi que se encontraban en pie: Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie. La explosión fue increíble, lanzó lejos a varias de ellas.

Por suerte Fluttershy calló cerca de Applejack y pudo usar su Qui Fecit Coelum et Manibut para restaurar las energías de su amiga. Furiosa y lista para poner a esa bocona en su lugar, Applejack convocó a su Maximum Rodeo Loop y lo arrojó contra Trixie. Estaba inmovilizada. Twilight entonces atacó:

—¡CALLIGINEM SACRARUM PROLUIT IGNE!

El remolino de fuego impactó contra Trixie quemando en el acto su capa y sombrero de mago; y de paso lanzándola lejos a ella. Chacha-Mare la vio y voló a salvarla pero Rainbow Dash igualmente vio lo que iba a pasar y la derribó con un ataque del Telum Crepitum Iris. Chacha-Mare cayó y también Trixie.

Rarity que también estaba furiosa llamó a su Factio Deorum e hizo dos poderosas camisas de fuerza que inmovilizaron a las contrincantes. Trixie estaba perdida... iba a recitar su próximo hechizo pero Twilight le dio un ligero golpe en la nariz. Ella sonrió.

—Con razón eres la estudiante número uno de Celestia — murmuró Trixie.

—¿Entonces estás lista para acabar con este sin sentido? — Preguntó Twilight.

Trixie le dirigió una sonrisa presumida.

—¿Quién te dijo que estoy vencida? ¡CHACHA-MARE!

La robot rápidamente destrozó la camisa de fuerza con su enorme poder y atacó a las chicas con otro misil. El impacto dañó un poco a Trixie también pero no importaba, le dio tiempo de liberarse.

—Bien, dejemos de jugar. ¡MAGNUS ET POTENCE FAGME UNUM FULMINE!

Twilight no podía creerlo, el mismo ataque que usó Negi contra el tal Jack Rackan y ella misma contra la Princesa Celestia, pero esta vez fue hecho por una antigua rival y lo dirigía contra ella. Un rayo cayó sobre Trixie haciéndola uno con éste, tal como el hechixo indicaba. Trixie entonces desapareció y sin que Twilight pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, sus amigas nuevamente fueron atacadas por Trixie. Con su velocidad de rayo ni siquiera Rainbow Dash podía seguirle el ritmo y de hecho, ella fue la primera en ser derribada por Trixie; quien una vez más la golpeó al tiempo que soltaba una Sagitta Magica, haciendo el impacto diez veces peor. La siguiente fue Applejack. ella arrojó su Maximum Rodeo Loop mientras que Twilight le apoyaba con magia protectora. Desgraciadamente Trixie supo qué hacer y corrió en círculos halando el Maximum Rodeo Loop y a Applejack con eso. La vaquera fue arrastrada por el ataque de Trixie por toda la plaza. Twilight tenía problemas pues su objetivo estaba en movimiento y no podía concentrarse. Cuando finalmente el campo cedió, Trixie derribó a Applejack con una ágil combinación de golpes. Luego de eso Fluttershy tuvo la suerte de ser elegida por Trixie; pero ella entró en pánico y no supo qué hacer así que Chacha-Mare la derribó de un misil de leve impacto. Pinkie Pie todavía tuvo oportunidad de sorprender a su atacante con el Perfecta Pars Canon que de hecho derribó a Trixie aun en su forma relámpago; pero igualmente Chacha-Mare la divisó y atacó con otro pequeño misil de corto alcance; lanzando a la poni rosa contra Rarity. Rarity se la quitó de encima pero sólo tembló. El poder de Magister Magi de Trixie era temible.

Los ponis que presenciaban la lucha estaban atónitos y no podían creer lo que estaban viendo. Y lo peor era que a todos les constaba que Trixie no estaba usando nada más que la ayuda de su compañera y su propio poder. Su propio poder.

Spike estaba más nervioso que nadie y se mordía las uñas rezando por que la carta a la Princesa que envió fuera respondida rápidamente.

Trixie al ser uno con el rayo se movía realmente a la velocidad de la luz y las amigas de Twilight no veían de dónde llegaban sus furiosos ataques. Y a pesar de estar fortalecidas con el poder de ella, esto era demasiado como para que cualquiera pudiera aguantar. Twilight se recuperó y usó la misma estrategia.

—¡CALLIGINEM SACRARUM FAGME UNUM FULMINE!

Un rayo cayó sobre la unicornio morada justo a tiempo para bloquear un ataque de su gran y poderoso oponente. Trixie sonrió complacida.

—Una táctica de lo más excelente Twilight Sparkle, pero no te servirá de nada.

—¿De qué hablas? Tengo el mismo poder que tú.

—Es porque de los dos estilos de combate de Magister Magi, el Hechicero y el Espadachín Mágico... este hechizo está diseñado para los que usamos el estilo de Espadachín Mágico. Tú no sabes nada de defensa personal, yo sé kenpo chino.

Y como para probar su punto, Trixie atacó con un poderoso golpe a Twilight.

—¡Golpe del dragón!  
Twilight salió disparada contra una pared justo al lado de sus vencidas amigas. El efecto del hechizo de Trixie desapareció volviendo a la unicornio azul a la normalidad mientras que su fiel compañera Chacha-Mare caminaba junto a ella.

Twilight no estaba para bromas.

—¡CALLIGINEM SACRARUM FIRMAMENTO CAELI!

Domo de aire, un poderoso hechizo que rodeó a ambas ponis dentro de un domo hecho de aire puro; pero con un extraño efecto torbellino que absorbía todo el oxígeno dentro de éste. Twilight, imaginando sabiamente que la robot Chacha-Mare tenía un dispositivo para ayudar a Trixie en situaciones desesperadas así que sólo apuntó su casco:

—¡CALLIGINEM SACRARUM TRIGENTA SAGITTA MAGICA!

Trescientas flechas de luz directamente contra Chacha-Mare. La robot activó un campo de energía lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerse de ser destruida pero el impacto la arrojó lejos y sin posibilidad de ayudar a su dueña. Trixie mientras tanto estaba sin poder respirar, cayendo de rodillas. No podía más. Twilight no era yegua de violencia pero tenía que darle a Trixie una lección:  
—Bien — les dijo a sus amigas. — Quitaré el domo y denle una lección. Nada ni nadie se mete con mis amigas. ¡LIBERATIO!

El domo despareció dejando a la pobre Trixie a merced de las amigas de Twilight; pero la propia Twilight se quedó mirando algo lejos con Fluttershy, a la tímida pegaso no le gustaba la venganza. Applejack y Rarity la inmovilizaron con el Maximum Rodeo Loop y Rarity con una cuerda muy poderosa hecha con su Factio Deorum. Rainbow la miró con ira y disparó con el Telum Crepitum Iris. El golpe fue increíble y Trixie escupió sangre. La dejaron en paz pero aun permaneció atada por precaución.

Trixie comenzó a reírse.

—¿Ahora qué? — Preguntó Rainbow. — Tú ya estás derrotada.

—Existe un hechizo que me mostró mi maestro... uno que no quería usar porque me pareció excesivo, pero estoy decidida a ganar.

Sopló sobre sus atacantes.

Fluttershy y Twilight vieron hacia arriba cuando vieron a la Princes Celestia aterrizar.

—¡Princesa Celestia! — Dijo Twilight. — ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

—Spike me mandó una carta muy preocupado. Aparentemente estabas enfrentándote en un duelo mágico contra alguien conocido. No creí necesario preocuparme pero teniendo en cuenta que Spike estaba muy nervioso vine.

—No importa, Trixie es mucho más poderosa de lo que pensé — dijo Twilight.

—Pero ya lo solucionamos — dijo Fluttershy con una sonrisa.

Pero entonces escucharon los cuatro gritos de horror. Se volvieron. Las amigas poco a poco se estaban transformando en piedra. Applejack fue la primera en caer por completo, así pues su Maximum Rodeo Loop cayó ya sin efecto en Trixie.

—¿Qué? — Palideció la unicornio morada.

—Aliento de piedra, un truco de mi maestro Fate Averruncus.

Twilight retrocedió horrorizada. No, de todo esto jamás se imaginó que Trixie hiciera algo así. Ella avanzó mientras las estatuas aterrizaban gentilmente junto a Spike.

—Trixie admite que fue arrogante. Tú tenías a tus cinco amigas contigo y aun así creí que iba a ganar. No, tuve que quitarlas del camino para igualar las cosas. Ni modo, terminemos con esto; todavía te queda tu sanadora.

—Trixie por favor — suplicó Twilight. Sin sus amigas estaba vencida.

Trixie no tuvo piedad.

—¡MAGNUS ET POTENCE DUCENTI SAGITTA MAGICA!

Los doscientos ataques dieron de lleno en Twilight y Fluttershy ante la atónita Celestia.

—¿Otro Magister Magi? — Dijo sin entender.

Twilight se levantó con dificultad y trató de murmurar algo pero Trixie se le adelantó:

—Activar contrato Trixie Lulamoon tres segundos.

Y una vez más, fortalecida por su propia magia, Trixie le dio dos grandes golpes a Twilight la cual cayó sin aliento contra el suelo. Trixie levantó su casco:

—Magnus et Potence...

—Trixie basta por favor — dijo Twilight llorando del miedo, miedo no de Trixie sino de lo que le había pasado a sus amigas. — Trixie...

—Sólo quiero escuchar que digas "me rindo"

—¿Me rindo? — Dijo Twilight. — PUES ME RINDO. ME RINDO TRIXIE, TÚ GANAS AHORA DEJA A MIS AMIGAS EN PAZ

Trixie suspiró decepcionada y lanzó su aliento sobre las cuatro estatuas, que rápidamente recuperaron la movilidad y corrieron hacia Twilight, que temblaba del miedo en el suelo. Trixie se acercó y las otras como por prudencia se alejaron; mientras que Celestia se plantó en actitud protectora. Trixie pidió paz con uno de sus cascos y luego se lo ofreció a Twilight para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Listo — dijo ella.

—¿Listo? ¿Listo qué? ¿Qué? — Preguntó Twilight mirando fijamente a Trixie.

—Que listo — respondió cansadamente Trixie. — Trixie quería vencerte, ya te venció. En lo que respecta a Trixie, tú y yo ya no nos debemos nada.

—¿Así no más? — Preguntó Rarity incrédula. — ¿No vas a tratar de apoderarte de Ponyville o algo? ¿Ya nos dejarás en paz?

—La razón de este duelo era el orgullo de Trixie. El orgullo del hechicero. Ya gané y bueno, tal vez Twilight Sparkle sea la que quiera la revancha y con gusto se la daré; pero no hoy. Ahora si me disculpan, debo ir a darle mantenimiento a Chacha-Mare.

Caminó hacia su amiga, pero Celesia la detuvo.

—Beatrix Lulamoon, para en este instante — dijo Celestia.

Trixie suspiró tristemente y la miró como derrotada.

—Adivino su pregunta: me entrenaron dos poderosos Magister Magi, Fate Averruncus y Chao Ling Seng. Son gente de lo más aterradora y peligrosa; y si los ayudé es porque mi otra opción era ser encerrada en algo que ellos llaman Cosmo Entelechia. Pero si los ayudaba... no sólo me enseñarían a vencer a Twilight Sparkle sino que construirían a mi ayudante mágica y amiga Chacha-Mare.

—Ahora que lo pienso — dijo Rarity recordando a su vieja a miga. — Se parece mucho a Chachamaru...

Trixie hizo levitar a su compañera con su magia y se dispuso a hacer un hechizo de reparación que le enseñó Chao.

—Es mi hermana mayor — dijo Chacha-Mare. — Ambas fuimos fabricadas por las genios Satomi Hakase y Chao Ling Seng. Quiero mucho a Chao, pero como lo dijo Trixie... es aterradora, y mucho más ahora que está trabajando lado a lado con Fate Averruncus.

—Planean algo grande — dijo Trixie. — Pero necesitan algo que sólo puede obtenerse Equestria. No me dijeron qué así que no me pregunten. Una vez Trixie hizo su parte del trato y me dejaron ir me largué lo más lejos posible y espero no volver a toparme con ellos.

—Trixie, ¿qué te pidieron? — Preguntó Twilight con un oscuro presentimiento.

Ella suspiró.

—Será mejor que te sientes, Twiligth Sparkle.

Twilight obedeció.

—Me pidieron mi ayuda para neutralizar a tu maestro Negi Springfield.

* * *

**Y la historia comienza en donde me quedé la última vez. Trixie es uno de mis personajes favoritos y me gusta darle una oportunidad venciendo a Twilight con el poder de Magister Magi. En fin, no he descuidado mis otros proyectos pero estoy celebrando que mi versión traducida de Programa de Intercambio Interdimencional Mahora ya está disponible en FimFiction. Sin más:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	2. Fabulam Trixie

Trixie le dio un pequeño sorbo a su bebida de avena (con heno extra) y suspiró mientras las demás la miraban expectantes y algunas de ellas bastante molestas.

—Ya me disculpé — dijo Trixie. — Además es algo muy común en los duelos entre dos Magister Magi que se neutralice a los Ministra Magi del oponente antes de comenzar a pelear en serio. Era sólo un duelo, un poco de justa competencia. Yo reté y ella aceptó, ¡no hay nada de malo en eso!

Rainbow gruñó y voló hacia ella lanzándole una mirada asesina.

—¿Y cuál era la idea de todo esto Trixie?

—Como ya dije antes, el orgullo del hechicero — dijo Trixie tranquilamente. — Sólo imagínate: tú das todo lo que tienes para ser cada día mejor en tus acrobacias, tu velocidad y tu vuelo en general. Pero de pronto aparece alguien y demuestra que tiene mucha más habilidad que tú... y que logra derrotarte casi sin esfuerzo. ¡Y lo más irritante es que ni siquiera estaba pensando en competir contigo? ¿No te haría eso el practicar y practicar hasta que finalmente puedas derrotar a tu oponente?

Rainbow aterrizó y miró a sus amigas.

—Oigan, no sé ustedes pero creo que tiene un punto a su favor...

—Sí, pero sigo molesta por lo del Amuleto del Alicornio — gruñó Applejack.

Trixie se sonrojó e hizo una reverencia estilo japonés a Applejack.

—Lamento eso. Como dije, el orgullo y el deseo de vencer a aquel que te supera te obliga a prepárate dando siempre tu mejor esfuerzo... pero hay días en que tu meta parece tan lejana que no puedes evitar hacer algo de trampa. Y bueno, no sabía lo que hacía cuando me puse el Amuleto del Alicornio... y el resto es historia.

Suspiró con tristeza pero rápidamente se sacudió la cabeza y le sonrió a Twilight.

—Pero gracias a que me obligaste a quitarme esa cosa y aprender mi lección recuperé mi impulso y seguí adelante con mis estudios para lograr mi meta yo misma, sin hacer trampa ni nada...

Todas hicieron un gesto de incomodidad. De hecho, no podían culpar a Trixie por lo que pasó, sobre todo Rainbow Dash que sabía muy bien lo que se sentía el querer dar siempre lo mejor de sí y que al final no fuera suficiente. Y claro, Trixie también tenía razón en otra cosa: ella las retó a un duelo y ellas fueron las que aceptaron.

La Princesa Celestia se había mantenido en silencio hasta aquel momento pero al final tuvo que preguntar:

—Pero volviendo a lo importante, Trixie Lulamoon: dices que quienes te entrenaron en magia de Magister Magi son gente muy peligrosa y que no te dieron opción. ¿Te molestaría contarnos por favor? También estoy interesada en lo que sucedió con Negi Springfield así que por favor dinos. Te prometo que una vez nos digas lo que queremos te permitiremos seguir tu camino.

—¿Entonces no estoy en problemas? — Preguntó Trixie.

—Lo que sea que hiciste en el pasado no importa si aprendiste tu lección — dijo Celestia en tono maternal. — Y la batalla de hoy fue una victoria completamente justa por parte tuya, ya que tú retaste todas aceptaron.

Trixie asintió y tras darle otro sorbo a su bebida movió la cabeza con tristeza.

—Comenzó hace pocos meses... para ustedes, para mí fueron como dos años. Durante los últimos días he estado trabajando como bibliotecaria. Eso me da oportunidad de checar libros antiguos de hechizos y demás; y a casi ningún poni le gusta leer así que había días enteros en que leía todo el día sin interrupción.

Twilight rodó los ojos, sabía muy bien qué se sentía. A menos que hubiera una nueva entrega de Daring Do o la saga de amor vampónico Atardecer nadie se aparecía en la biblioteca.

—Un día estaba leyendo como siempre cuando...

_Retrospective:_

—Bienvenidos, ¿algún libro en especial? — Preguntó Trixie dándole vuelta a su silla giratoria sonriéndole a la poni que llegó.

Era una joven poni unicornio color blanco con ojos ámbar con un extraño uniforme blanco y negro que resaltaba sus lindas curvas y que ocultaba su Cutie Mark; su melena era negra atada en dos pequeñas trenzas a los lados de su cabeza. La poni sonrió.

—Sí, de hecho quería el libro de "Hechizos históricos de Equestria" pero veo que ya lo estás leyendo tú, ¡Ne! Entonces mejor volveré otro día.

Trixie le sonrió amablemente y le dio el libro.

—No hay problema, Trixie sólo repasaba algunas cosas ya que ya leyó este libro muchas veces en su trabajo. Sólo llene sus datos aquí y le daré el libro.

La unicornio sonrió y escribió su nombre: Chao Ling Seng. Era un nombre raro pero Trixie no le dio importancia, así que volvió a su lectura cuando vio que la otra salía de la biblioteca y no volvió a pensar en el asunto hasta más tarde cuando salió del trabajo.

Cuando cerró la puerta de la biblioteca con llave se dio cuenta que la extraña que vino en la tarde la estaba viendo con una expresión que no le gustaba nada a Trixie... y no estaba sola. Junto a ella estaba un joven unicornio (sería un niño de no más de doce años) que la miraba con una expresión indiferente. El unicornio era azul, tenía los ojos azules y la melena blanca. Pero lo extraño era su Cutie Mark: un símbolo que Trixie no conocía, el símbolo de Como Entelechia. Fate, el Averruncus de la Tierra miró a Chao.

—¿Dices que ella servirá?

—Sí que sí, ¡Ne! La he estado observando durante bastante tiempo y todo lo que hace en esa biblioteca es estudiar y estudiar para ver si tiene lo necesario para derrotar a esa tal Twilight Sparkle ¡Ne! Da algo de ternura... tiene mucho talento pero no va a estar tranquila hasta que derrote a esa rival. Dime niña, ¿qué se siente que tu rivalidad sea de un solo lado y tu gran oponente no te vea como tal?

Trixie miró fijamente a los dos y por alguna razón sintió miedo. Lo bueno era que estaban en un lugar público. Entonces la tal Chao, como adivinando su pensamiento le devolvió el libro con esa expresión burlona que ponía los nervios de punta a Trixie.

—Nadie puede vernos aquí... puse un hechizo de ilusión muy poderoso alrededor nuestro. Concentra tu magia y verás que no miento.

Trixie obedeció y tembló.

—¿Qué quieren de mí? ¡Soy la Gran y Poderosa Trixie y conozco todo tipo de hechizos que...

—Con el nivel que tienes no le harás ni cosquillas a Twilight Sparkle. Mucho menos a nosotros — dijo Fate como si nada.

—¿De qué hablan? Trixie no sabe cómo saben de mi meta inmediata pero estoy segura que con todo lo que he aprendido la Gran y Poderosa Trixie...

Chao rodó los ojos y sacó del bolsillo de su traje una computadora Tablet y le mostró unas imágenes realmente perturbadoras a Trixie. Era Twilight Sparkle batiéndose en un duelo mágico... contra la mismísima Princesa Celestia. Las habilidades de Twilight eran grandiosas pero no estaban al nivel de Celestia; hasta que comenzó a usar esos hechizos raros que se activaban recitando palabras graciosas en un idioma desconocido. Pero lo peor fue cuando llamó al combate a sus amigas que de alguna forma se alimentaban de la magia de Twilight y le ayudaban a hacer frente a Celestia.

—Hakase fue muy amable al darme el video que filmó Chachamaru durante la lucha. ¿Ahora estás convencida que no tienes ni la menor oportunidad? — Preguntó Chao.

Trixie asintió despacio. Se había olvidado que estaba en peligro, que estaba rodeada por dos misteriosos seres. Ahora sólo sentía una gran ira creciendo en su interior.

—¡MALDICIÓN! — Gritó furiosamente pateando la puerta de su biblioteca. — MALDICIÓN, MALDICIÓN, MALDICIÓN. NADA DE LO QUE TRIXIE HAGA, NADA DE LO QUE APRENDA PUEDE IGUALAR JAMÁS A ESA UNICORNIO. ¿POR QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ DEBE SER TAN TALENTOSA? ¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDE TRIXIE AUMENTAR SU PODER DE FORMA QUE...

—La diferencia radica en los maestros que ha tenido Twilight Sparkle — dijo Fate indiferente. — Ella ha entrenado con la Princesa Celestia y Negi Springfield.

—Y aunque tus estudios y experiencias te hayan dado lo que necesitas para superar a Sparkle siendo sólo estudiante de Celestia... no puedes derrotarla ahora que tiene el poder de un Magister Magi — siguió Chao. — Pero es ahí donde entramos nosotros. Si te interesa, si realmente deseas superarte a ti misma y derrotar a Twilight nosotros tenemos el conocimiento y estaremos más que felices de transmitírtelo, Ne...

Trixie miró a los dos extraños visitantes. Su primer impulso hubiera sido gritar de inmediato que "Sí" pero su experiencia con el Amuleto del Alicornio le había enseñado que no podía confiar así como así. Tal vez era ahora la Gran y Humilde Trixie pero no era tonta; o al menos era menos tonta que esa vez.

Entonces se teletransportó detrás de los extraños y corrió una vez supo que estaban detrás. Desgraciadamente Fate se apareció de la nada y le dio un gran golpe que mandó a los cascos de Chao.

Trixie se quería levantar pero la fuerza de Fate era demasiado grande para ella y no tenía más fuerzas. A una señal de Chao, Fate regresó con ellas y la genio sacó un reloj de bolsillo; o lo que parecía como uno.

—¿Qué es eso? — Preguntó débilmente Trixie.

—La versión mejorada de la Casiopea — dijo tranquilamente Chao activando la máquina del tiempo y ahora también del espacio.

Aparecieron en una especie de edificio cerrado. Trixie soltó un grito al ver su forma humana pero los otros dos parecían estar aliviados.

—¿Quiénes son? — Preguntó Trixie muy asustada.

—Soy el Averruncus de la tierra. Me conocen como Tertinium pero por favor llámame Fate.

—Yo soy una genio, maestra de la cocina china, viajera del tiempo y ahora de las dimensiones. Pero mi verdadera identidad es ¡Una marciana, Ne! — La chica comenzó a hacer gestos raros. —Mi nombre... es Chao Ling Seng.

—¿Qué quieren de mí? — Preguntó Trixie muy asustada.

Chao suspiró y le hizo una señal a Trixie que se acercara. Ella nerviosamente aceptó pensando que no sería nada inteligente discutir con esas aterradoras personas. Le mostró lo que parecía ser una escuela muy bonita con bellos jardines y demás. De no estar tan aterrada hubiera dicho que le gustaba el lugar.

—Es hermoso, ¿verdad? Bueno, yo soy una viajera del tiempo; vengo de un futuro muy lejano en donde todo esto se habrá ido para siempre. Un desastre de mundo debido a una guerra civil de la cual no quiero hablar. Ahora mismo es el momento de evitar que ese horrible futuro ocurra. Ya viajé hacia esta época una vez intentando otra vez lo mismo, desgraciadamente fui detenida por mi propio ancestro: Negi Springfield.

Trixie asintió, no entendía del todo pero entendía lo básico.

—Negi-bouzu es aún un niño y no tiene el concepto que hay veces en las que es necesario hacer sacrificios para obtener la victoria absoluta. Él desea salvar a todos sin que nadie muera. Es noble, pero es el pensamiento de un niño solamente. Y claro, cuando se enteró de mis intenciones luego de derrotarme hizo todo lo que pudo para evitar ese horrible futuro. Pero...

—Es un sueño imposible. Tienes que sacrificar algo para ganar — dijo Trixie. Entendía.

—Fate y yo deseamos lo mismo: un futuro perfecto sin guerras, pero no podemos lograrlo si no hacemos algo desde esta era.

—El problema mayor es que Negi Springfield se ha hecho demasiado fuerte para nosotros. Incluso si lo atacamos entre ambos no tenemos asegurada la victoria.

—Pero nuestras probabilidades cambian si lo hacemos entre tres.

Trixie palideció y retrocedió asustada. ¿La secuestraron del lugar en donde vivía para pelear contra alguien noble? No le gustaba esto, no le gustaba nada de nada.

—Pero... ustedes y yo somos de mundos diferentes. ¿No pueden venir y escoger a alguien de su propio mundo y...?

Fate negó con la cabeza.

—Negi Springfield es un símbolo, una esperanza para todos en esta era. Si escogemos a alguien de este mundo corremos el riesgo que se entere y tome acciones contra nosotros.

—Creímos que todo estaba perdido hasta que tu rival Twilight Sparkle vino de otro mundo pidiendo que Negi-bouzu le enseñara algo de magia. Inmediatamente ese otro mundo llamó nuestra atención, lo estudiamos y hallamos algo que nos servirá de gran ayuda para crear nuestro mundo ideal.

—La Cosmo Entelechia.

—Y también era la solución para nuestro problema de escoger a alguien para pedirle su ayuda — siguió explicando Chao. — Hemos seguido a todos los que hemos visto tienen talento para la magia... y tú eres la que más nos puede ayudar a alcanzar la meta final.

Trixie se mostró muy confundida.

—Tienes un buen corazón — dijo Fate. — Te dejas llevar por el orgullo, lo que a veces nubla tu juicio pero aun así eres una buena persona... poni. El orgullo no sirve para nada pero aun así es lo que te ha impulsado a vencer los obstáculos y a pesar de tener todo en tu contra todavía deseas probarte contra tu rival Twiligth Sparkle.

Trixie apartó la mirada pero la levantó rápidamente mostrándose desafiante.

—Esto no se trata sólo de superar a Twilight Sparkle. Superarla a ella es más bien superar los límites de Trixie y...

—Lo que te capacita todavía más para que te elijamos — dijo Chao. — No luchas para vencer a otros sino a ti misma.

—Únete a nosotros — dijo Fate extendiendo su mano hacia Trixie. — Únete y lograrás vencer a Twilight Sparkle. Te enseñaremos todo lo que sabemos y con eso seguramente derrotarás a tu rival.

Trixie estuvo tentada pero al final negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento. La Gran y Poderosa Trixie admite que le gusta la idea, pero también admite que ustedes la aterran y no quiere seguir con esto. Así que por favor...

Fate comenzó a murmurar un conjuro haciendo aparecer un símbolo mágico bajo los cascos de Trixie. La unicornio azul gritó de sorpresa mientras que poco a poco sentía que era succionada por una fuerza misteriosa.

—Lo siento pero ya habíamos decidido que serías tú quien nos va a ayudar, ¡Ne! — Dijo Chao volviendo a su escalofriante tono burlón. — Sabes demasiado y no tomaré riesgos con otro poni ¡Ne! Pero si estás decidida entonces no tenemos opción. Bienvenida a Cosmo Entelechia, una especie de realidad alterada en donde vivirás dentro de tu propio sueño. Felicidad garantizada.

Trixie comenzó a agitarse.

—¿QUÉ CREEN QUE HACEN? NO POR FAVOR...

—Es algo bueno para ti pero si tanto deseas seguir libre entonces ayúdanos. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es apoyarnos en un duelo mágico, nosotros haremos casi todo el trabajo — dijo Fate. — Y sólo eso, luego si quieres no volverás a vernos.

—Es más: si haces un juramento mágico que nos ayudarás hasta el final sin decirle ni una palabra a ninguno de los aliados de Negi Springfield incluyendo a Twilight Sparkle, sus amigas y tu Princesa, hasta te permitiremos seguir atendiendo tu empleo y nadie notará tu ausencia.

Trixie miró a los dos que la estaban forzando a aprender magia desconocida. Tenía miedo pero al no tener más opción, aceptó el desafío. Entonces Chao le sonrió amigablemente.

—¡Perfecto, Ne! Hakase enciende las luces.

Una chica de cabello verde oliva atado en fuertes trenzas y gafas entró empujando un carrito en donde llevaba lo que parecía ser un poni robótico.

—La he terminado justo a tiempo — dijo Hakase. — Hela aquí: Chacha-Mare, una hermanita para Chachamaru. Estoy segura que estará feliz... pero primero lo primero, ¿no?

Chao asintió sacando de su traje un dispositivo extraño y mostrándoselo a Trixie.

—Esta es una versión mejorada del Resort de Eva-chan, ¡ne! Combinando la magia y la tecnología he creado un espacio de realidad alterada para que podamos practicar dentro. Cinco minutos afuera se convertirán en un día entero aquí dentro; pero a diferencia del Resort de Eva-chan, este tiempo extra no se añadirá a tu edad — aseguró Chao.

Trixie no entendía ni la mitad de lo que pasaba pero como ya se lo habían hecho saber, no tenía más opción que obedecer a Chao y a Fate.

Y así comenzó su vida aprendiendo magia, latín, esgrima, kenpo y demás con sus dos nuevos maestros. Eran días agotadores, pasando la mayor parte de su tiempo en la realidad alterada de Chao cada vez que entraba a su querida biblioteca juraba que todo era un sueño.

Pronto Trixie se acostumbró y aunque todavía le daban algo de miedo sus maestros, aprendió a apreciarlos con todo. Cuando le dijeron cómo se formaban los Pactios de Ministra Magi por ejemplo le dieron de entrada la opción de formar un pacto de muñeca con Chacha-Mare, para lo cual no necesitaba besarse. Un alivio teniendo en cuenta que Trixie era heterosexual. Otra cosa que les complacía a Chao y a Fate era que Trixie tenía talento natural para la magia; no requería de demasiadas explicaciones o algo. La diferencia principal entre Twilight y ella era la preparación formal y la paciencia; pero eso último Fate y Chao se lo inculcaron por la fuerza.

Pronto aprendió a manejar magia con tecnología a la vez para hacerse una temible oponente, pero ella prefería la magia sola; así que llegó un punto en el que Fate se convirtió en su maestro principal. Él tenía una gran cantidad de conocimiento y mágico y habilidades de combate superiores; fue en ese momento en que Fate le enseñó a manejar la espada y el infame aliento de piedra.

—Pero no creo necesitarlo — se defendió Trixie perturbada por el temible efecto de ese hechizo. — Trixie ya es toda una maestra del kenpo y para derrotar a Sparkle me basta mi habilidad y... y entre Chao y yo podemos neutralizar a Negi mientras tú haces ese hechizo, Trixie en realidad pasa...

Fate la miró indiferente.

—Mientras más arrogantes más fuerte caen — dijo secamente. — Concéntrate, si es cierto que ella tiene cinco Magister Magi, por mucho que seas más poderosa que ella individualmente los números no están a tu favor. Tienes que aprender a neutralizar a una gran cantidad de oponentes a la vez y esa es la función principal del aliento de piedra. No matas a nadie, sólo los petrifica.

Trixie quiso seguir discutiendo pero algo en la mirada del Averruncus de la Tierra la hizo callarse y siguió entrenando duro en aquellos artes oscuros. "Vale la pena si así logro vencer a Twilight Sparkle" se decía, aunque se mentía a sí misma.

La realidad distorsionada creada por Chao permitía que Trixie se tomara hasta dos días seguidos de descanso en aquel extraño domo pero aun así todo aquello la dejaba agotada, ya que Chao y Fate permitían que dejara de ejercitarse en magia pero no en ejercicio físico.

—Pero los músculos de Trixie duelen — se quejaba la unicornio azul.

—Es el precio de estar en forma — dijo Chao. — Pero no te preocupes, ¡Ne! Cuando te conviertes en un gran atleta pronto es una necesidad el seguir ejercitándote. Además si quieres derrotar a Sparkle te recomiendo que uses el estilo Espadachín Mágico. Tiene tantos Ministra Magi que lo mejor será que puedas enfrentarte a ellos tú misma, y claro pelear cuerpo a cuerpo es tu única opción si realmente quieres dejar el aliento de piedra como último recurso.

Trixie suspiraba y seguía entrenándose... pero al igual que suele suceder la mayoría de las veces, pronto se acostumbró al ejercicio y le gustaba hacerlo; era una buena oportunidad de despejar su mente y ordenar sus pensamientos, y de paso lidiar con el estrés de la situación.

—Todo terminará pronto, cuando nos enfrentemos a Negi Springfield podrás volver a tu vida normal — le aseguraba diariamente Fate.

El alcalde del pueblo en donde Trixie trabajaba estaba algo preocupado por ella, la notaba cansada.

—Señorita Lulamoon, si tienen asuntos personales que la estén agotando tanto yo puedo autorizarle con mucho gusto unas vacaciones, ya sabe; aquí es poca la actividad de la biblioteca y usted tiene en orden todos los libros y los mantiene en buen estado. Nadie la echará en falta por una semana o dos así que tómese un descanso y...

—Gracias pero a Trixie le resulta agradable la biblioteca — dijo la yegua. — Me relaja de todos mis asuntos personales, si me entiende.

El alcalde, joven y de buen corazón, entendía.

—De acuerdo pero si un día necesitas a alguien con quién hablar puedes contar conmigo. Sólo quiero que sepa eso.

Trixie asintió con un leve sonrojo y volvía a su trabajo. Y entonces llegó el día. Después de tener una batalla de entrenamiento con Chao, Fate que observaba de cerca todo lo que ocurría anunció:

—Estamos listos.

—¡Adelante, ne!

Trixie tragó saliva, pero comenzaron.

Un día Negi iba a entregar una importante diligencia del director fuera del campus Mahora. Pero una vez puso sus pies fuera de la escuela supo que había caído en una trampa cuando un muro de magia surgió tras él impidiéndole regresar y pedir refuerzos. Cuando se volvió a ver quién era quien le estorbaba se topó con una joven de piel azul neutro con cabello color celeste platinado. La reconoció como una poni.

—¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó asustado.

—En verdad lo siento, señor Negi Sprinfield — dijo la chica haciéndose uno con el rayo, una técnica del propio Negi, y lanzándose hacia él con una espada.

Negi reaccionó y de igual forma activó su hechizo y salió a recibir a la chica. la chica tenía miedo y eso entorpecía sus movimientos, así que el kenpo de Negi no tardó en derribarla contra el suelo con bastante violencia. Ella iba a levantarse cuando Negi activó uno de sus hechizos, uno sencillo para no lastimar demasiado a la chica:

—Rastel Rascir Magister ¡AERE FLATUS!

Una explosión de aire comprimido arrojó lejos a la chica. Negi avanzó hacia ella aun con su transformación para evitar un ataque sorpresa.

—¿Quién eres y por qué haces esto? — Preguntó amable, pero severo.

La chica dejó escapar un par de lágrimas.

—En verdad lo lamento. MAGNUS ET POTENCE...

Negi no perdió el tiempo y le dio una poderosa patada estrellando a la chica contra el muro que ella misma había creado. Su idea era dejarla inconsciente y luego preguntarle a solas quién era y por qué estaba haciendo eso, porque por lo que se veía en la forma de comportarse de ella era que no lo estaba haciendo porque realmente quisiera. Trixie, que no había perdido su transformación se levantó y corrió contra él siendo esta vez su turno de darle un golpe. Igualmente de kenpo gritó:

—¡MAGNUS ET POTENCE A SAGITTA MAGICA! — Soltó una Sagitta Magica al mismo tiempo que daba el golpe haciendo un poderoso impacto que lanzó lejos a Negi.

El niño no entendía, todas eran sus propias técnicas. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Acaso Twilight le había enseñado su magia a otro poni? No, Twilight no sabía combate cuerpo a cuerpo, mucho menos kenpo. Ahí había algo más.

Entonces otra conocida voz llamó su atención:

—¡SUPER POWER-HAND!

Y antes que pudiera hacer algo un poderoso puño robótico lo lanzó de vuelta hacia Trixie que lo recibió con otro golpe de kenpo lanzándolo hacia un tercer ángulo en donde fue recibido por Fate quien con su pie aplastó la cabeza de Negi contra el suelo. El niño se vio rodeado.

—Chao-san, Fate... ¿Por qué?

—Porque tu proyecto fracasará Negi Springfield — dijo Fate. — Yo fui claro: te dije que me uniría a ti mientras me aseguraras que todo saldría bien en el futuro, pero no será así. Ella me lo dijo. — Señaló a Chao.

—Tienes que aprender de tu madre, la Reina de la Calamidad — dijo Chao como si nada mientras sus Power-Hands se posicionaban para atacar de nuevo. — Ella sacrificó su Reino pero a cambio salvó el mundo mágico por un tiempín más, ¡Ne! Lo mejor hubiera sido que dejara que el mundo mágico colapsara y sólo se salvaran los humanos que vivían ahí pero ya qué, el asunto es que debes aprender a que no puedes salvarlos a todos. Siempre tienes que hacer más de un sacrificio.

—¡Yo puedo salvar al mundo sin necesidad de hacer sacrificios! — Dijo Negi levantándose con dificultad.

Fate le dio una poderosa patada que lo lanzó de nuevo a Chao; cuyas Power-Hands lo derribaron con dos potentes golpes hacia abajo. Negi gritó y se cubrió de energía oscura completamente.

Una de las Power-Hands de Chao lanzó un chorro de luz contra Negi obligando al niño a retroceder pues estaba completamente poseído por la Magia Erebia, un tipo de magia oscura creada por Evangeline. Aun así el chico, poseído por una furia desconocida atacó a Chao. La genio sonrió, el mocoso había perdido el control.

Entre Fate y Chao comenzaron a combatir al niño poseído por la magia oscura. Trixie permaneció en donde estaba simplemente extendió su mano mientras el símbolo mágico que la representaba a ella aparecía bajo sus pies. Negi era ágil y muy poderoso pero estaba ante dos temibles oponentes, aquellos mismos que lo obligaron a superar sus propios límites y hacerse más fuerte; sus mayores rivales en toda su historia.

—Magnus et potence...

Era el momento: ambos dieron un gran golpe a la vez lanzando a Negi contra Trixie. Estaba tan dañado que había perdido su transformación en el aire. Y entonces Trixie liberó su hechizo:

—¡HAKKESHOU!

De las puntas de sus dedos salieron cinco rayos de luz que tanto Fate como Chao eludieron pero no Negi. Al ser tocado por el rayo inmediatamente quedó convertido en piedra. Trixie atrapó al pequeño profesor con sus manos muy preocupada por él.

—Ya te dijimos que aún vive — dijo Fate. — Además ya está fuera de combate, lo encerraremos en la Cosmo Entelechia la cual hemos reforzado para evitar que se libere de su influencia al igual que lo hizo la última vez con la ayuda de Zazie Rainyday.

—Síp, tú no te preocupes por él — dijo Chao entregándole a Trixie un pequeño reloj. — Toma, es una Casiopea mejorada. Te permite viajar tanto a través de tiempo como a través de los planos dimensionales. Ahora puedes seguir con tu vida.

Trixie se quedó de una pieza.

—¿Y sólo así? ¿No les da miedo que vaya con Celestia o Twilight Sparkle?

—Haz lo que quieras — dijo Fate. — Sin Negi Sprinfield ellas dos no nos interesan.

—Eso sí, para viajar entre los mundos debe recargarse por lo menos una semana. Eso nos dará tiempo a Fate y a mí de llevarnos lejos a Negi Springfield en caso se te ocurra ir a alertar a mis amigas de la 4-A. ¡Nos vemos, ne!

Dicho esto ambos magos se transportaron lejos... o eso parecía. Trixie sabía que si daba media vuelta e iba a Mahora iba a tener un encuentro desagradable así que se rindió y activó su Casiopea cuando Chacha-Mare llegó volando y le sonrió.

—¿Qué quieres aquí? — Preguntó Trixie sin volverse a ver a su compañera robot.

—Pues acompañarte por supuesto — dijo Chacha-Mare. — Maestra, para eso fui creada.

—¿No es para vigilarme? — Preguntó Trixie a la defensiva.

Chacha-Mare negó con una sonrisa.

—Maestra, yo tengo un alma y voluntad propias al igual que Chachamaru y quiero ayudarla. Además necesitará de toda la ayuda posible al momento de derrotar a Twiligth Sparkle, ¿no? ya me decidí: voy a ayudarla.

Trixie entonces agradeció el gesto y tomó del casco a su amiga robot antes de transportarse de regreso a Equestria.

Praesens:

Las yeguas se miraron muy preocupadas entre sí. En cierto punto interrumpieron a Trixie y vieron mágicamente sus recuerdos haciendo que el relato fuera más escalofriante. Negi en verdad había sido capturado y tanto Fate Averruncus como Chao Ling Seng apuntaban a su mundo.

—Es preocupante — dijo Twilight. — Ni uno ni otro es de las fuerzas del mal pero sus métodos son cuestionables.

—Algo así como el fin justifica los medios — razonó Applejack.

—Sí, y el resto ya lo saben. Regresé a Equestria y lo primero que hice fue pedir una semana de vacaciones para llegar a Ponyville y retar a Twilight Sparkle esperando que toda esa molestia haya valido la pena — dijo Trixie haciendo que todas la miraran con reprobación.

Chacha-Mare ladeó la cabeza en señal de confusión.

—Maestra, ¿qué no me dijo que su objetivo principal era alertar a Twilight-san y las demás?

Trixie se sobresaltó sonrojándose mientras las demás soltaban una risita.

—Trixie no dijo nada de eso. tal vez tu memoria interna esté fallando — dijo Trixie tras carraspear un poco.

—No, lo tengo todo grabado — dijo Chacha-Mare activando la grabación de voz que le hizo a su maestra en aquel momento: — "Las únicas que pueden detener a esos dos son Twilight Sparkle y las demás Chacha-Mare. Tenemos que alertarles a como dé lugar" "Maestra, ¿y su duelo? ¿Aún piensa retar a Twilight Sparkle?" "¿Por quién crees que tomas a Trixie? ¡Por supuesto que voy a retarla! Terminamos nuestra cuenta pendiente primero y luego le avisaré, conociéndola no querrá pelear conmigo si le digo antes"

Chacha-Mare le dedicó a Trixie la mejor de sus sonrisas mientras la otra la miraba con una venita en la sien.

—¿De qué lado estás Chacha-Mare?

—Lo siento mucho, Maestra — respondió la robot con una reverencia.

Trixie suspiró y luego encaró a Twilight que la miraba con algo de ternura. Gruñendo por lo bajo Trixie revisó su alforja y le dio a Twilight lo que parecía ser un reloj de bolsillo.

—Toma. Necesitarás esto para viajar al mundo de Negi Springfield sin gastar demasiado poder, pero como bien señaló Chao; luego necesitarás una semana entera para recargarlo. Ya cumplí, ya te vencí, tengan una buena vida yo me largo.

Trixie comenzó a caminar cuando Celestia la detuvo con amabilidad.

—Espera un momento Beatrix Lulamoon, — pidió amablemente, — sé que has pasado por una experiencia de lo más traumática pero aun así debo suplicarte que te unas a nuestra causa y nos ayudes a vencer a la amenaza que se cierne sobre nosotros.

—¿Qué? — Preguntó Trixie palideciendo del miedo.

—Nadie te está forzando a nada Beatrix Lulamoon — dijo Celestia sonriente, tratando de animar a la unicornio azul. — Sólo me parece buena idea que sigas a tu corazón, pues tus habilidades nos serían muy útiles al momento de la lucha. ¿Qué dices?

—¿Que siga a mi corazón? — Preguntó Trixie.

Todas asintieron con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Menos mal! ay se ven — dijo Trixie tomando del casco a Chacha-Mare y desapareciendo de la escena con una rápida teletransportación.

Todas se quedaron con una gotita en la sien.

—Bueno, ¿qué esperaban? Trixie está siendo Trixie — gruñó Rainbow.

* * *

**Y he aquí el segundo cap de este crossover de Negima. Larzer, sé que hice demasiado fuerte a Trixie pero aquí está la explicación. Espero sea satisfactoria, además para quien ha visto Negima sabe que el poder de Chao y Fate siempre ha sido grande. En fin, espero les haya gustado y como siempre espero sus comentarios.**

**Chao, No Chao Ling Seng sino Chao; nos leemos!**


End file.
